How To Save A Life
by full.of.awesome.ness
Summary: Sasuke came back. Sakura is relieved from her hospital & apprentice duties. Naruto is let off his training. In each other's hearts, they are Team Seven, and forever will be.


_When Sasuke-kun came back …_

_He wasn't the same._

Sure, a person changes in two-years-and-a-half, but this wasn't attitude or looks..

It was his presence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura had felt it the moment he glanced briefly at her when she had entered the Ramen Shop, late.

Feelings of shock and nostalgia emanated from him, an air of discomfort forming in the second their eyes met.

There was something different.

His deep black eyes seemed like it turned icier. _But that couldn't be possible_. It felt like my widened jade eyes melted into concern more.

I didn't know what it was…

But something was definitely wrong with Sasuke.

"_Sasuke..kun.." why are you here?.._

"**Hey Sakura!" **

Her blonde knuckle-headed team mate waved at her, his other arm wrapped tightly around the back of Sasuke's neck.

_A gesture of male friend-ship._

The blonde greeted her with a whiskered smile while she sat down nervously next to her old comrades.

Clearing her throat and carefully evading Naruto's staring, she tried relieving the silence with a stupid topic. "Kakashi-sensei… is still not here?"

She snapped her wooden chopsticks apart, wishing things could be the same..

_As they always were._

Sasuke didn't reply, just kept staring into the distance with a cold look in his eyes. Naruto banged his fist onto the table, causing cutlery & bowls to rattle.  
"He's always like this! Even though it's been so long, I can't ever remember a time when he was on time!"

Sakura gave a sigh and Sasuke smirked while Naruto got hit on the head by the Ramen Shop's daughter. "You should try and be any louder, Naruto." She scolded.

"Owww.. that really hurts!" Naruto rubbed the lump that had formed on his head, while Sakura laughed.

They were served their meals, and Naruto wolfed down his ramen while his other two comrades ate in silence, clouded by their own thoughts.

Sakura had the eager urge to question Sasuke's attendance, as the Hokage demanded he be under heavy surveilled security in the Village Prison. But she put it off, as Naruto began to rouse his old habits of complaining annoyingly.

Neither Sasuke nor Sakura stopped his ugly whining, as both secretly were glad of Naruto's forever-unchanging personality.

The Uchiha punched Naruto for flicking noodles all over his hand and Sakura ended up breaking up the loud argument they had started, which for some odd reason, had nothing to do with the noodle incident.

_We are Team Seven again. _

_Always were, and forever will be._

But...

_Everything has to end someday._

Sakura tore away from her thoughts when there came the _alltoofamiliar _crack and the silver-haired Jounin appeared.

"Hi everyone. Sorry I'm late! I helped an old lady cross the street." Kakashi's memorable masked face smiled apologetically at his former students, ignoring the bewildered faces they were pulling.

"No way, Kakashi!"

"You know Kakashi-sensei, for once that doesn't sound unbelievable." Sakura leaned forward to Kakashi, her lime-green eyes in disbelief. Kakashi sighed, as he had repeatedly told her not to call him _sensei_ anymore.

_Anymore.._

"Yeah!" joined in Naruto. "Tell us what really happened!"

"Well.." Kakashi began rubbing the back of his head and had his _enchanted _face on. "She needed to cross the high way."

**Sweat drops.**

"And… it was Hokage-sama."

**Sweat drops and fainting.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Anyway," Sakura said, after finishing off her dessert. "I should be going now… Thank you for a wonderful evening."

The pinkette bowed respectively, and started to walk out the restaurant's exit.

Her team stared at her.

_Step One. _

"Sakura."

_Kakashi-sensei's voice._

_You say we need to talk, she walks._

"We need to talk."

_He says sit down, it's just a talk._

I turn around and he states, "Sit down, we need to talk."

_He smiles politely back at you. _

Kakashi-sensei stared at all of us; his eyes trying to hide the dark and heartbreaking... like a burden were hidden behind them. He forces a smile, mouth creased with all effort beneath the mask.

_You stare politely right on through._

"Kakashi.. sensei?" Sakura stared politely at her old sensei, taking in his image. Naruto and Sasuke had their full attention on him too. His odd behaviour disturbed them, Team seven was supposed to be everlasting and _forever unchanging_.

Those old, caring black eyes crinkled at the edges, showing his true age and reminding them of how long it had been. He reached out two gloved hands, and pulled Sakura into a warm embrace, pulling the other two team mates together as he did so.

"Ack!"

"…."

"Sense-"

"Shhh. Let this moment last, Sakura." His voice was soft and velvety, bringing more fear and enquiry to Sakura's lips.

She breathed in slowly, taking in the smell of Kakashi's weathered jounin jumper and Naruto's intoxicating scent of lynx. Her back was arched, as Sasuke's body was squished up against hers.

It was tight and hot, but strangely comforting and warm.

_We are Team Seven._

_Always were, and forever will be…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Oh yeah. Team Seven fluff ;D**

**Holy fdhukstyrus! O.O That took me wayyy too long to write..  
I seriously have_ angst dips_ much too often now, so I must write! I got this story line off Tenjou Tenge, which is very good considering it's a one-shot anime. ;D  
I REALLY reccommend you watch it. Or at least try it out :D There are** a few quite disturbing parts **though.. (ecchi)** **but I won't include them in here.**

**The death of her brother and his girl friend was quite dramatic for me. D': I have to say I cried!  
I shall try my best to make it dramatic and angsty as much as possible as I write :D (**Though my attempts fail alot..** )**

**Kuzunoha - **Sakura/Hinata  
**Shin- **Sasuke  
**Aya- **Sakura/Hinata  
**Mutsuomi-**Naruto


End file.
